gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
If You Die In The Game, You Die For Real!
"If You Die In The Game, You Die For Real!" is a quote from the 2006 horror film Stay Alive which is occasionally quoted on the show as a running gag. Danny says it's his favorite because of how lazy the writers tell the entire plot of the film through this line. The quote was first mentioned in the episode "Myth Makers: Trixie in Toyland". Appearances *"Myth Makers: Trixie in Toyland" (Myth Makers: Trixie in Toyland) - December 20, 2013 *"Double Baby Peach Flavor" (Super Mario 3D World) - September 6, 2014 *"Nightmare Fuel" (Little Samson) - October 17, 2014 *"Take the Naners!" (Super Adventure Island) - November 24, 2014, "If you touch the bottom, you touch for real!", "If you fall through the bottom of the ocean, you die for real!" *"Grab and Bait" (Silent Hill 4: The Room) - December 26, 2014, "If you die in the dream, you die for real!", (whisper) "If you die in the game, you die for real!" *"Ain't No Fool!" (Zelda II: The Adventure of Link) - February 16, 2015, "If Ganon shows up in the game, he shows up for real!" *"Mario Kart DUI" (Mario Kart: Double Dash‼) - March 17, 2015, "Because if you don't die in the game, you don't die for real. It's okay, it's alright." *"Jump and Dump" (Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!) - March 30, 2015, "If you die in that spot, you die for real!" *"BurgerTime" (BurgerTime) - January 19, 2015, "If you make burgers in the game, you make burgers for real!" *"The Game Has Changed!" (Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!) April 8, 2015, "If you Donkey in the game, you Donkey for real!" *"Wall Street Kid (episode)" (Wall Street Kid) April 20, 2015, "If you diversify in the game, you diversify for real!" *"Figure It Out!" (Mario Party 10): April 24, 2015: "If you die in the party, you die for real." *"Finale" (Super Mario Kart) - May 12, 2015, "If you crash in the game, you crash in real life!" - Markiplier *"Sea of Change" (Super Mario Galaxy) - August 28, 2015, "When you die in the game, you don't die for real." *"Left Behind" (Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary) - November 25, 2015, "If you die in the game, you die for real?" *"Save the Chickens" (Diablo III: Reaper of Souls) - December 6, 2015, "You die in the game, if you die for real." *"The Impossible Door With Teeth" (Link: The Faces of Evil) - February 20, 2017, "If you die in the game, you're bored for real." *"One Day For Ched" (One Day For Ched) - April 16, 2018, "If you die in your mind, you die for real."One Day For Ched - Game Grumps (9:52) *"Cursed Controls" (Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz) - November 19, 2018, "If you rage in the game, you rage for real."Monkey Ball Banana Blitz: Cursed Controls - Game Grumps VS (8:53) Trivia *Arin first mistook the quote as being from the 2009 film Gamer, a film which he did like. References Category:Memes